Love and Secrecy
by ArisingMockingjay
Summary: Its the 68th Hunger Games. What if Katniss wasnt the first to defy the Capitol? What if Annie wasnt Finnicks first real love? Maggie must live a secret life, but can she still love after all the hurt?
1. The Reaping

**Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters except Maggie and her family (Well except Mag haha). But anyways enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Technically, I was dead. My heart had stopped. But my brain hadn't. the cannon had shot. The hovercraft came to take me away. My picture would appear at the end of the night, followed by the other dead tributes, then the anthem. I was 'dead' for approximately 3 minutes. The doctors screamed as I sat up. I guess I was screaming when I 'arouse from the dead'.<p>

Nobody knows my name. Or how I defied the capitol. Nobody knows I exists. With respect to a few family members and close friends. Oh and the Capitol. You also cant forget our Head Peacekeeper. Let me take you to where my story beings, instead of just flipping to the ending. But not really the ending.

* * *

><p>It's the day of the reaping. The streets are empty. Everyone is in their houses. No boats at sea. This is the worst day  weeks of the entire year. Each district would offer a tribute of One Boy and One Girl between the ages of 12-18 to participate in the annual Hunger Games. Yadda-yadda we had all heard this before. I crept slowly out of my house, trying not to wake my sisters, Abigal and Aryelle, and my mother. Father is already gone.

I slip on my boots as I walk out the door. I slowly walk around the house, and through the hole in the gate surrounding District 4. Strangely this part of the fence is never on. I pass through the hole with no straggle, and follow the footsteps of my father. When I reach him he is standing next to my best friend, Finnick Odair, who is one sexy mamajama. Finnick was the victor of the 65 Hunger Games at the age of 14, making him the youngest victor of all time. Every girl in the Capitol, heck maybe every girl in all of Panem, wants him. The girls in District 4 are very jealous, I even get jealous of myself at times. Finnick is not wearing a tee-shirt,

"We thought you would never show, Maggie" says my father.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied. "Finnick, put I shirt on" I add as I smile, a smile that everyone says could knock any guy to their knees, My Winning Smile.

Finnick decided to strike a pose. " Do I, intimate you?" he said with his smile.

I smiled back at him " Only if I was a 15 year old girl in town."

" Touche" is all he said.

"You two need to stop flirting and help me. I want to get these katniss roots for the dinner tonight,"

For the next hour and a half me, my father, and Finnick was picking berries, katniss roots, and splashing each other with the warm water of the lake. I could stay in this moment forever.

My father looked at his watch, and said " Its 3:00. We should all go home and get ready for today. Especially you, Finnick."

We both groaned in union. But since Finnick has already been through the Games, he doesn't have to face the Reaping. But he has to mentor one of the tributes.

As we walked back to my slightly shabby house, more nice than another other of the houses in my part of District 4, we walk in silence carrying our findings of the day. When we get back Finnick helps us organize our findings on our table, then escapes the watchful eyes of my mother, who just got done with Abigals hair and is starting on Aryelles. Before he goes to far, I follow him out the door.

"Umm goodbye, Finnick." I say. Of course he turned.

"See you later, before I have to leave with the tributes to the Capitol. Ill miss you" he drags out the you seeming to add extra U's onto the word. He gives me a hug and leaves me to face my mother. I walk in silently.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" he says the accent a Capitol official would use.

"Look at you! You look a big mess! Being in those woods. You look like a tree! " my mother yells when I get into the house. She sends me straight to the tub, were I run warm water from the faucet. I take a quick bath and when I return my mother gives me a once over/

"Much better, Maggie." she gives approvingly. I let her braid my hair into a fishtail braid, that slings over my left shoulder. My dirty blonde hair gets tied with a ribbon. I then put on my newest outfit that is especially for the reaping today. It was a red knee length sleeveless dress. I adored it. When I was done getting ready I looked in the mirror my grandmother had given us. I felt to dressed up for such a horrid day.

We all took a deep breath, with the thought that we would return. Even if were called, a Career would defiantly take our place.

There I was, standing with a bunch of girls my age. All 15. They were staring at Finnick up on the stage. Next to him sat Mag, my grandmother and Finnicks mentor. That was how we met. I was also named after my grandmother. Finnick waved to me and a ton of girls almost fainted, thinking it was to them 'til they saw me standing there. I gave a wave and a smile in return. The girls' looked at me with envy.

You could tell the moment the reaping had officially started. The entire crowd got silent with out even a warning. My eyes moved from the gaze of Finnicks, to the two large glass bowls, filled to the top with a slip of paper. Somewhere my name is in there 4 times. I am one of the lucky kids that don't have to take out tesserae , because my grandmother is a victor. Even though we are one of the wealthiest Districts, poverty still reins here.

The Anthem starts. Followed by how the Hunger Games came to be, and the fall of District 13. To keep the other Districts in line.

"Ladies first!" says Maryina Addintone, the announcer that always comes here. Every time I watch the re-plays of the reaping, every person has the Capitols strange look. And strange voice. Its hard not to laugh at the accent.

Maryina Addintones voice carried through the silent crowd. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Lyliana Gamers!" she said. I heard a loud whimper from the group of girls that composes the 17 year olds. I watched as Lyliana walked up to the stage, her face already red with tears. In this instance I caught a glimmer of something shiny in her hands. I felt bad for her.

As she stepped up there, a smile ceased her lips. Maryina was about to draw for the boy tribute when Lyliana yelled in rage, and horror. She lifted what seemed to be a knife above her heart. I could hear the crowds anticipation again. The horror in there faces.

"I AM NOT APART OF YOUR GAMES!" she yelled as the knife retched into the spot of her heart, spilling blood everywhere. This is live TV. It cannot be cut out. But it will in the re-plays. The tribute has died.

Stunned faces everywhere. Will there be no girl tribute of District 4? What will the Capitol think? Another uprising? Will we be exterminated because of act of a simple mind…..

"Well that was very tragic. But in the circumstances that this tragedy was never planned for, we have agreed to just choose another tribute for the girls." Maryinas Capitols' voice floated into the air, while interrupting my thoughts. Just choose another tribute? That's preposterous!

"Now" Maryinas voice broke the silence that was so silent, you could hear your neighbors', neighbors' heart beating. Maryina dug her hand into the glass bowl with the girls' names in it. She pulled out a slip of paper.

" Magina Ludwig!" The name hung in the air. A victors granddaughter. A victors best friend. And now possibly a dead tribute. The guards caught me off guard as the grabbed me, and make sure I have no weapons on me. I was drug up the stage. In the silence I heard Finnick give a huge gasp, and see my grandmothers old body faint. She would have fallen out of the chair, but Finnick was quick thinking and grabbed her before she could. The realization had o hit everyone. It then sunk in. the gasps could be heard. My entire family wept. I waited for a Career to volunteer, but after 2 minutes of silence asking for a volunteer, nothing happened. I composed my face. I wanted to look strong.

"Now for the boys!" Maryina said, not realizing what I obviously meant to everyone. Her hand grabbed out a paper. She opened it and then said in a loud executive tone. "Hayne Garpetti!"

This boy. I knew who he was. And he was now in his last year of the Games drawing. And 18 year old. This boy was my older sisters boyfriend. They dated in secrecy, only me knowing. He was my worst enemy….

And now with the worried look in Finnicks eyes, I realized something.

I was in the Hunger Games, to fight for the Capitols entertainment.

I was going to die.


	2. The Kiss

**Authors Note: If anyone is reading my story, sorry I couldnt update this sooner. Ive been busy getting my grades in school up (I had like 2 C's, yicks) but anyways, here it is(:**

* * *

><p>My thoughts went haywire as the guards took a hold of my arms. They led me to our Justice Building so I could say my farewells to my family.<p>

I take a deep breath of the salty air of the nearest sea. I cry to myself, but not letting a single tear cross my eyes. I say I love you to my family. Abigal saying she cant wait to see me when I get back home. She gives me a sympathetic smile. Aryelle gives me a locket. Its stunning gold, with a hint of a seaweed green to it. It's the one me and my grandma spent hours trying to find for her birthday. I open it up to reveal new pictures.

A picture of her, Abigal, my mom and dad, Finnick, Grandma. Me. Everyone was squeezed into this tiny locket, smiling. Like not a care in the word could ever come about.

I looked into Aryelles eyes. Was this all I got? One hour to say goodbye to my family, not even knowing if I would come back? A flame burst inside me.

"I promise. I will come back." I said, not fully believing it myself. That made my entire family cry and hug onto one another, until a Peacekeeper told them that their time was up, and that I needed to get onto the train.

When Finnick came to collect me, alongside my grandma, Maryina Addintone, and Hayne, I gave him a hug. While walking to the train, being trained with cameras while I'm still in my cool mode, I smile. What else am I supposed to do? I'm about to go and be trained for my death. Going to fight other Districts children.

When the doors of the train closed and before Maryina led me to my compartment, I grabbed a hold of Finnicks hand. I looked from my grandmas face, not being able to look at the horror, and sadness that was striking it.

"This way then," Maryina said leading us to the back of the train cart. There was 5 doors. "Magina," she said as me and my grandma both looked at her in reply. "This is your room."

"Me?" my grandma said.

"No? Its Maginas….." Maryina replied with confusion.

"Oh. Maggie!," my grandma said with realization. "We have the same name. She was named after me. She is also my granddaughter"

"oh… sorry." Maryina said in a small voice, I gripped Finnicks hand tighter when I saw she wanted me to leave him. But she didn't press me when I didn't.

"Finnick, this is your room, Haynes this is yours, and Mag, here is yours." She pointed them out. "And here is mine. Please go into your rooms and change. Dinner will be in 1 hour."

Indstead of letting go of Finnicks hand, I pulled him into my room. Noone saw he was there. They had already pilled into their own rooms. I closed the door.

Finally letting all the tears escape into Finnicks strong arms.

"Maggie, it will be okay. I promise. Hey, Maggie. Look at me," I stared up into his blue eyes, obeying his command. " Would I ever let anything happen to you? No, I wouldn't. You're my best friend. I couldn't lose you. Shhhhh. Everything will be alright. 1 person is going to come out of that arena alive. I will make sure its you." I cried, even though his words reassured me a little.

"I guess the odds weren't in my favor." I said in between quivers and deep breaths. That made Finnick laugh. His amazing laugh.

"They were never in mine either. Or your grandmas." He replied.

"Or my dads. You know, his last year to be reaped, when he was reaped. But a Career volunteered. Why didn't a Career volunteer for me?" I said.

" I don't know, Maggie. Change of plans I guess." At that moment, I looked into Finnicks eyes. Something sparked. We both leaned in, as if we were going in for a kiss. I've seen Finnick kiss girls. I myself have never kissed a boy. The moment felt so right. Our lips almost touched, I could even smell his sweet breath. One hand was around my waist, while the other was around my neck, pulling me closer.

I gasped when the door swung open. It hit the compartment wall with a bang, making me come back to reality. Hayne stood there like a rock.

"Oh sorry. I was just, uh, looking for the bathroom. Cant, uh, find it. Sorry, guess I interrupted something. Um, yeah. Well uh carry on." he looked stunned to see Finnick there. With his arms wrapped around me, while mine was wrapped around him. We quickly let go of each other. But I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Theres bathrooms in your compartment." Finnick replied hastly.

The door slammed shut as Hayne left without another word.

"I should be going. I gotta get ready for dinner." Finnick said with a tone of regret.

"okay, I guess. Yeah, I need to get ready too." I said. I had a blank, but stunned tone. He also left with out saying another word.

I had never even got to kiss him.

I dressed in the clothes that were provided. But I chose one of the simple outfits. A pair of jeans, and a blue long sleeve t-shirt.

My mind could not get rid of Finnicks face. His lips so close to mine. His warm breath on my face. I realized I couldn't lose him either, and added him onto my list of reasons why I must win the Games.

"DINNER!" I heard Maryina call. I walked out of my room, trying to compose myself. My thoughts were all jumbled. But I composed myself, and could think a bit straight. Until Finnick walked out without a shirt on….

I looked straight past him. Not knowing what will happen with out friendship because of our almost-kiss. Probably nothing. It isn't like he is walking around the train without a shirt on because of me.

"Do I….. intimidate you?" Finnick said. Same old Finnick.

"Finnick, don't you think you should wear a shirt. We are going to dinner. Thank you." I laughed when Maryina said this because she couldn't stop looking at his abs. Even Haynes had a quick glance.

"Yes ma'am. But, Maggie. Do I intimidate you?" Before I could say something, my grandma spoke up.

"Yes you do, very much. Now put a shirt on." I couldn't contain my laughter. He walked solemnly back to his room, and put on a shirt.

Dinner was amazing. There was lamb, some type of bird in orange sauce, chocolate cake, parsley soup, strawberry yogurt, and some delicious drink Maryina told me was sherbet.

Before dinner I tried not to sit next to Finnick. But he sat next to me anyways. Most of dinner was death glares between Finnick and Haynes. And strange looks between all three of us. Finally, somebody made converstation. But not the topic I was hoping.

"What is going on between you three! You are all awfully quiet, and staring at each other like you know something I don't know." Maryina finally said. I stifled a smile.

"Well, Maryina. Earlier when Haynes was called to be tribute, he seemed very recognizable. I couldn't put where I knew him from. Well from town of course. We live in the same District. But I didn't know." Finnick said. Of course this was a lie. Everyone knew it was. But the subject wasn't pushed any further.

The rest of dinner was the same as the beginning. Quiet. Finnick kept brushing his leg against mine. Did he have feeling for me? We had been best friends for so long.

"Okay. Its getting late. Tomorrow we will have to be up early! So get to bed. Goodnight!" Maryina said. I slowly got up and gave my grandma a hug. I walked back to my room.

I noticed the bed first. It was big. Bigger than I had ever seen. My grandmas house in the Victors Village wasn't even that big. I touched the covers. They were a soft fabric. Maybe velvet. The pillows were silk. I guess they want the kids to live a luxury before fighting to the death. I climbed into bed. Not even bothering to change my clothes. I fell into a deep nightmare.

I was screaming. Loud. It was a dark forest. I was being chased. A sharp pain pierced my back. I think a knife stabbed me. Then it was bright. The bright ocean that I went fishing in. the one where I worked. But instead of a boat, I was in the water. I couldn't breathe. So I screamed some more. Finally, I jerked awake. I was on the floor. That would explain the sharp pain. I couldn't be in the room alone anymore. I just couldn't.

I slowly got up. Then I realized how uncomfortable the jeans were. They were digging into my thighs. My waist hurting from the fabric being around it to long. I took them off, and replaced them with a pair of silk pants that they also provided on the train. They felt good.

I contemplated to where I could go. I didn't want to be alone. And I couldn't wake my grandma. She was old, and didn't need anymore stress. I mean her granddaughter was going to fight to the death. I barely knew Maryina, and Haynes creeped me out. The only person left is…

I was walking in his room and saying his name before I realized what I was doing. He sat up. I still didn't know what I was doing.

"You were awake? But its so late. Or erm early." I said.

"I couldn't sleep. You were yelling to loud. And then I heard something familiar. Sound like my name. but I might be wrong." He replied.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm just gonna go."

"No I'm sorry. Come back. What's the matter?" He replied with sympathy.

"I just cant be alone. Its just to much." I felt a tear fall from my eye. This must have been to much of a horrid sight, for Finnick scooted over and patted the spot next to him. I took it as a sign to sit down. So I did.

"Maggie… lay down." I couldn't believe it. This blew my mind. But I laid down. His arms were around me. And wiping the tear from my face. I settled in next to him, suddenly unaware of everything around me. I slowly closed my eyes….


	3. Train Ride

**AUTHORS NOTE: I dont own the Hunger Games, but i wish i did. Also I am going to be starting the chapter with the other tributes, so if you have a name suggestion, just PM me with your Name Suggestion and their district. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>That night I didn't dream. I didn't have a nightmare. I guessed that it was because Finnick was laying with his arms around me. I opened my eyes. Expecting to see Finnick laying next to me a sleep like the lazy bum he is. But it was empty.<p>

I heard running water coming from the bathroom. I laid back down into the comfy bed and wondered why it felt better than my own. I shut my eyes again and laid there, pretending to be asleep. Till I finally did.

**Finnicks POV**

I stared at her soft brown hair while she slept. I was feeling kinda stalkerish. When I looked at her I had a gooey feeling that I did not at all like. I didn't feel like this until she met me and her dad behind her house. It made me feel weird. And I didn't like feeling weird.

I didn't want her to awaken while I was being a stalker to her, so I slowly got up, trying not to wake her, and walked to the bathroom. I felt the need to take a shower. I had the best ideas when I was in the shower. One time, I had an idea to 'fish' off my balcony at my house in the Victors' Village. Well that didn't turn out so well. Mags got in the way….. Okay Finnick! Your mind is getting side tracked!

I walked out back into my compartment for clothes. I decided not to grab a shirt unless Maggie woke up….. Oh my goodness. What am I saying? Unless Maggie woke up? Wait Maggie is in my room… in my bed… oh yeah. Finnick you are the man. A sexy man. A sexy 17 year old. Oh yeah… Finnick back on track.

I grabbed some plaid underwear, and a black pair of silk shorts. Then I slowly crept a glance at the sleeping girl. Maggie had the softest face. It was so pretty. Now I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water removed the sweat droplets from my skin. And the shampoo made my hair smell like strawberries and made it really soft. Once again it felt weird. I got out of the shower and dried myself with the soft towel they had in there.

**Maggie POV**

"Well what are you doing in here?" My grandma said. It startled me and I almost fell out of bed.

"Umm… Well… You see… uhh I had a nightmare, and I uh wanted someone to comfort me." I replied back. I knew it sounded lame.

"You could have came to your old grandma you know?" she said as she winked. I looked towards the bathroom door. Finnick was standing there with a shocked expression. He, of course, wasn't wearing a shirt. That wasn't helping my case.

"Mags, what are you doing in here?" Finnick said nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just coming to tell you that it was time for breakfast…" My grandma smirkly replied. "But it looks like I don't have to make two trips. Just one. Just one." she started to giggle to herself as she said this. Oh lord. Finally she left.

"Well…" Finnick started. "That wasn't awkward at all."

I rolled my eyes, even though I couldn't help but smile. I stared at the wide open door. Maryinas purple hair and pink dress, something that didn't go together at all, filled up the frame.

"So Mags wasn't just babbling. Well this IS your choices, and I don't want to get involved. But we are going to arrive in the Capitol in approximately 1 hour. So get dressed," she looked at Finnicks bare chest when she said this "And come eat breakfast. And hurry." she finished.

I gave Finnick a strange look. "Do they think we were…?" I asked.

"Haha. Why would they? I mean we would never! I mean I don't think we ever would?" He replied. Yes Finnick. We would never. Mainly because I am going to die in 7 days time. And because you are my best friend and it would be weird. I just shook my head the got up and walked out the door. It made a click behind me as I shut it tightly. I walked to the right towards my room. But the aroma was to over powering. It smelled like heaven on a train. It didn't even smell this good at dinner last night. I ran into my room and found a pair of black simple pants and an white long sleeved v-neck shirt sitting on my bed. A pair of black flats were neatly laid on the floor. Someone had already picked out my outfit?

I quickly brushed my teeth in the bathroom and brushed my hair into a simple ponytail. Then I put on the clothes I found on my bed. Perfect fit. I just hoped that I didn't look to simple. Or to rough looking.

After I was dressed I walked out the door. I almost ran into someone. They grabbed my shoulders before I could fall. Hayne.

"Um thank you, Hayne. Sorry." I said as I looked at his grossed out expression. Wow do I really look that bad? I thought.

"Your boyfriend is already eating.." My boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? But I? I don't have a boyfriend?" I said/asked.

"Oh. Umm well then. I see." He answered. He looked a bit hopeful, in my opinion.

"He is just my best friend" I replied

"I know. Who doesn't know that in Four? You are all the girls talk about. 'Why cant I look like Maggie. Then maybe Finnick will like me.' " he mimicked in a high pitched girly voice. I finally just rolled my eyes and walked past him to the dinning area.

"Oh goodness! We are going to be late! Late I tell you!" I heard Maryina yell anxiously. She sounded like she was on morphline.

"Maryina! What's wrong?" Finnicks voice said. When I walked in every pair of eyes were on me, even though it looked like Maryina was going to pull out her hair while strangling someone. I hope that someone wasn't going to be me.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled again. Then she started rambling on in a fast tone. She sounded funny because of her Capitol accent.

"Maryina, slow down. What's the matter? Why are we going to be late? Slow down." I finally said

"BECAUSE! The train is running out of fuel! And a wheel needs to be oiled! That might take hours!nhow do you even oil a wheel?" She yelled. I thought that was funny. Just a few more hours that I get to live.

"Well that's a few more hours I get to live. And we have longer to eat." I said. As soon as I said my thoughts I wish I didn't. Now I knew I was going to get strangled. Finnick and my grandma smirked.

Maryina eyes got wide and looked like a madman. Kinda like the tributes in the other Hunger Games. I got a little scared so I broke my gaze away and sat down in an open chair and started piling up my plate with the rich breakfast foods. They were in my mouth as fast as possible so I didn't have to talk. My gaze was never near Maryinas again.

When I was done I went into my room. I felt her gaze on my back the entire way to my compartment. It felt slimy, in a way. Before the door was shut a tan hand grasped the door and a blonde fuzz ball walked in.

"Finnick. What do you want?" I said to him

"Well many things. I want a life without the Games, umm a person to live my life with, to know everyone's secrets, and to not live in Panem." he replied.

"Never going to happen, you are too young, I'm sure if YOU asked they would tell you, and once again never going to happen." I answered.

Before he could say something the train slowed down, then finally a jerk.

"I wonder if they will let us off. I want some fresh air. Come on"


	4. Authors Note! Please read!

_**Authors Note: **_

Im sorry about not updating. I have broken my wrist and its hard to type with only one hand. The next chapter that I have written isn't finished, but I'll try to finish it but no promises. Im very sorry, and I hope that you do enjoy my FanFic even after my not being able to update. Well, my hand is starting to hurt, so goodbye!

_(sorry that this is only an authors note. But I thought id given you an update)(also i still need names for the tributes, thanks)_

_SNEAK PEEKKKKKKK!_

It took a lot of persuading, and about 5 peacekeepers for Maryina to let me and Finnick off the train. As soon as I was let out I took a deep breath, breathing in air that didn't contain saltwater. The smell of the-not- salt water made me miss home. When I was doing my job on the boat. I was the longliner. Just thinking about the sea reminds me of it. I took in another deep breath, which brought me back to reality.

"Are you gonna walk or am I gonna have to carry you ?" Finnick said with a wink


End file.
